ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oggies
Not to be confused with Awards The OGRE Awards, most commonly known as The Oggies (after our mascot Oggie the Ogre), are a grouping of awards presented by O.G.R.E.s annually to leaders and members of the gaming industry for their products and services. The program began in 2010, and the first nominees will be announced in July of 2010, with voting open until a to-be-announced date close to OgreCon - where the Oggies are presented. Members and non-members are able to vote, though members votes are given a much larger accounting in the overall math that results in the winners. Categories Awards are given in many categories, which provide a basic understanding of what is up for grabs with the award. Game of the Year The Game of the Year is the game deemed the most fun and most beloved by members and non-members, regardless of when it was published, or whether it is a role-playing, board, card, or party game. Company of the Year This award is presented to the company that was loved by it's customers and is seen as being a leader in the gaming industry throughout the year, having made great products. New Game/Expansion of the Year For games published from the second half of the previous calendar year up until the end of the nomination period. This allows overlap so it is actually possible for a game to be nominated two years in a row. Artist of the Year The artist of the year is a artist who contributed content to a game or games over his or her career that is seen as great artwork and loved by members. Author of the Year Given to an author, either of role-playing books, rules pamphlets for card, board or party games, or for writers of game-based fiction. Website of the Year Presented to the online entity that Members and non-members most love visiting and participating in. Pod/Vidcast of the Year This award is presented to podcasters or videocasters who create game-related episodes, whether actual-play, game discussion, reviews, or just general gamers having fun. Miniature Product of the Year This award is given to the company who created either a winning miniature, miniature-based game or accessory, or miniatures-related book. The product has no required release time frame. Free Game of the Year Given to the publisher of a game, supplement, or expansion given out at no cost. E-Book/Game of the Year Also known as the PDF of the Year, this award is presented to companies who release e-content. Lifetime Achievement Award Given to a company or person for a lifetime of valuable contribution to the gaming hobby. Idiot(s) of the Year Presented to a person or persons or company that have done something monumentally retarded, stupid, or harmful in the gaming industry. Celebrity Gamer of the Year Presented to a high-profile individual who publicly advocates their status as a gamer and lover of the industry. Most Baffling Rule/Mechanic/Quote of the Year Given for a odd, strange, broken, or just plain silly rule/mechanic/quote found in a released product. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres PortalCategory:OgresCategory:Browse